Pookie
by Pat Calmon
Summary: A relação de Carol e Daryl é um pouco complicada. O desejo está ali, mas nenhum dos dois chega a dar o primeiro passo, mas o que teria acontecido se Daryl tivesse levado uma brincadeira de Carol a sério? ONE-sHOT - CARYL Presente para Dixon Girl do Nyah.


_**Pookie**_

Carol olhou para Daryl do outro lado do aposento, o modo como ele ouvia e absorvia cada palavra de Rick, o respeito que ele sentia por aquele líder que todos eles aceitavam, ainda que não se sentisse mais inferior de nenhuma maneira em comparação com ele ou qualquer outro no grupo. Aquele sentimento o tornando menos tímido em se expressar, mesmo que ainda continuasse arredio.

Rick explicava o que deveriam fazer para manter o local livre dos errantes, sobre os turnos e delegando funções, falando o que precisariam fazer pela manhã para conseguir mantimentos. Carol escutava parcialmente, enquanto avaliava que dessa vez não precisariam sair correndo, como fizeram ao longo daqueles sete meses. Estavam em um porto seguro agora e isso ao invés de deixá-la mais calma, teimava em lhe fazer se sentir inquieta, principalmente quando encarava Daryl.

Caçoara dele na noite anterior, falando sobre transarem. Uma brincadeira tola que se arrependera de ter feito assim que o viu se afastar e responder sem jeito. Tinham, ao longo do tempo em que ficavam amigos, se tornado mais íntimos, com ele sempre ao seu lado, sempre lhe cuidando, lhe ensinando e protegendo. No entanto, nunca chegaram a realmente ir além de um toque aqui e acolá que não pareciam ser propositais ou como algo além de uma amizade. Com Daryl sendo um perfeito cavalheiro, por baixo de toda aquela fachada rude e caipira.

Talvez fosse isso que a atraísse nele de forma tão intensa, essa estranha antítese entre rudez e delicadeza, timidez e erotismo, que ele parecia emanar sem que se desse conta. Daryl podia ser mais jovem que ela, mas parecia lhe deixar sonhando com algo mais, como uma garota jovem e tola.

Dissera a Andrea uma vez, em uma conversa que lhe parecia ter sido há um século agora, que a coisa que sentia mais falta, era de seu vibrador. Riram juntas à época, como se aquilo fosse algo engraçado, mas Carol sabia que não era. Seu marido nunca realmente lhe dera prazer. Amá-lo tinha sido mais uma questão de comodidade do que algo verdadeiro. O medo e seu amor por Sofia lhe mantivera ao lado dele por todos aqueles anos, apesar dos abusos. E, para uma mulher que apenas tivera aquele homem em sua vida e em sua cama, sentir prazer sozinha lhe parecia a única forma de encontrar satisfação em seu casamento. E isso lhe soava patético de muitas maneiras, ainda que fosse algo aparentemente normal.

Sabia, no entanto, com aquele sexto sentido feminino peculiar, que Daryl nunca a deixaria insatisfeita. E tais pensamentos vinham povoando sua mente a cada dia com mais intensidade, tornando a proximidade daquele homem um prazer doloroso.

Vagando os olhos pela figura dele, sentiu o coração disparar, quando se deu conta de que ele a olhava fixo, no que lhe parecia ter sido muito tempo. Sorrindo de lado, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, o seu acanhamento natural parecendo dar lugar a um homem saudável e normal que já estava no limite da abstinência.

Não que ele estivesse tanto tempo assim sem algum tipo de satisfação, ou melhor, auto satisfação.

Carol corou e desviou os olhos dele ao lembrar-se de uma noite, há tantos meses, quando ainda estavam na fazenda. À noite em que tudo mudara.

Ela tinha se aproximado da tenda que ele habitava, erguida a uma boa distância da casa e do acampamento do grupo, levando-lhe o jantar que preparara para ele, sentindo a necessidade de lhe agradecer com mais do que palavras pela ajuda que ele lhe dera com Sofia, mesmo que aquilo ainda fosse muito pouco.

Lembrava com nitidez da imagem da tenda aberta, dele deitado e iluminado pelo lampião, o corpo parcialmente nu, os músculos do peito acompanhando a respiração entrecortada, enquanto a mão trabalhava em seu membro, e a visão fora um choque e nunca mais a abandonara.

Ainda podia sentir seu rosto esquentar cada vez que se lembrava da cena, mesmo tanto tempo depois. Ele se tocava não de forma rude ou afoita, como vira seu marido fazer algumas vezes durante o período final de sua gravidez. Daryl era algo gentil com sua masculinidade, como se pensasse em algo ou alguém desejável. Os olhos fechados fantasiando talvez, a boca levemente aberta, pronta para um beijo, a pele coberta por uma fina camada de suor, os pés descalços e inquietos, a mão livre agarrada a borda do saco de dormir, apertando forte o tecido grosseiro, enquanto arquejava e gemia tão baixo que, se não fosse pelo silêncio da noite, jamais teria tido o prazer de escutar.

Carol pensou culpada, que deveria ter saído dali, partir e se afastar daquele momento tão pessoal, mas, envergonhava-se em admitir para sim mesma, mesmo que não pudesse esconder-se daquela verdade, não quisera abandonar o lugar. Seus pés permaneceram grudados no chão, os olhos se arregalando no rosto afogueado, a mão no peito tentando controlar as batidas do coração, o corpo trêmulo e a respiração ofegante, enquanto apreciava a mão rude deslizar para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, em movimentos lentos e ritmados, apertando e afagando seu membro totalmente ereto, maior do que ela teria imaginado, desejável de um jeito que fez seu próprio sexo umedecer e se contrair em resposta, quando ele apressou os movimentos, perdendo o controle, e se liberou, arqueando o corpo e quedando com a respiração acelerada, um som rouco e erótico escapando de sua garganta. Toda a cena lhe arrancando também um som estrangulado de desejo e frustração.

Daryl estivera tão completamente masculino naquele instante, que ela não pode mais encará-lo como mais alguém que fazia parte do grupo no dia seguinte, mesmo que ele apenas a tratasse como uma amiga e ela escondesse cada fibra e grama de interesse por ele. Se enganando ao achar que o que sentia fora fruto do que vira e não algo que se alimentara daquela noite para vir à tona. Por que sabia, se tivesse visto ao Shane ou Rick se tocando daquela maneira, teria saído daquela clareira sem o mínimo de hesitação.

Voltando os olhos novamente para onde ele estava parado, o viu balançar a cabeça, em um gesto para que se encontrassem lá fora e não pode deixar de unir as sobrancelhas sem compreender o que poderiam ter para conversar naquele momento em que seu destemido líder dava suas ordens. Quando ele saiu, olhou para os lados, como se estivesse fazendo algo escuso e o seguiu.

Quando chegou do lado de fora o encontrou recostado à grade de proteção. Virando fechou a porta corrediça e se juntou a ele, o vento frio lhe atingindo e a refrescando do calor que tomara seu corpo ao lembrar-se dele se tocando.

"Se queria fumar para que me chamou? Sabe que não gosto de vê-lo se poluindo com essa coisa." Ela perguntou e ralhou se aproximando e notando um cigarro entre os dedos esguios e constantemente machucados pela corda da besta.

"É o último... Estou guardando para uma ocasião especial." Ele respondeu arrastado, guardando aquele veneno no pacote amassado e colocando no bolso da frente da camisa.

Depois olhou longamente para ela e se virou para o lado de fora, os dedos compridos agarrando-se as aberturas entre os elos de metal.

"Algo lhe preocupando?" Perguntou se aproximando um pouco mais e ficando ao lado dele.

"Esse lugar parece bom demais, não gosto disso." Ele respondeu lhe olhando de esguelha e balançando a cabeça. "Não acho que devemos simplesmente nos acomodar sem avaliar os riscos."

"Conversou com Rick?" Questionou e ele afirmou com um aceno. "O que ele disse?"

"Nada que não tenha dito a vocês mais cedo." Daryl baixou a cabeça e chutou a grade. "Ele é um inferno de teimoso."

"Mas leva suas opiniões em consideração." Carol falou colocando a mão em seu ombro e acariciando a carne firme por baixo da camisa de flanela.

"Mas o que sei? Talvez esteja me preocupando demais... Esse tipo de lugar não me traz boas recordações... Talvez seja apenas isso." Ele deixou escapar, tão baixo, que Carol pensou ter escutado mal.

Quando ele a encarou novamente, ela pode observar uma fragilidade em seu olhar que nunca pensou que seria possível dele demonstrar tão claramente. Fora algo intenso que se dissipou em uma fração de segundos, dando lugar a outro sentimento, também fortemente refreado, algo que ela foi rápida em captar, ainda que levasse um tempo para acreditar.

Daryl a contemplara com desejo. E aquela era a primeira vez que realmente percebia algo do tipo nele, tendo ela como alvo direto. A surpresa deve ter se estampado em seu semblante, por que Daryl dera novamente aquele meio sorriso, virando-se para a escuridão, da noite que já se aproximava, para voltar a encará-la, os olhos buscando seus lábios entreabertos e ali se fixando por um tempo.

Carol percebeu só nesse momento que sua mão ainda estava no braço dele, a palma queimando com o contato. Se sentido uma tola, retirou a mão e abraçou o próprio corpo, um calafrio tomado-a de cima a baixo, fazendo com tremesse visivelmente.

"Está com frio." Ele mais constatou que perguntou. A voz baixa e rouca, dando dois passos para ficar parado às suas costas, lhe abraçando sem pedir seu consentimento, as abas do poncho lhe cobrindo e aquecendo, a cabeça recostada ao lado da sua.

"Acho que devemos entrar." Ela sussurrou fraca, sentindo o cheiro masculino dele impregnar todo o ar a sua volta, temendo fazer ou dizer algo idiota, como fizera na noite anterior.

Como em resposta, ele apenas se aconchegou mais a ela, prensando-lhe levemente entre a grade e seu corpo maior, um dos braços em sua cintura, o outro abaixo dos seus seios.

"O que disse ontem..." Ele começou. A voz baixa, perto de sua orelha, a respiração quente afagando sua pele e a fazendo se arrepiar mais uma vez, pensando que o que dissera a ele não teria sido facilmente esquecido. "Estava brincando?" Ele perguntou por fim.

Carol pensou em dizer que sim... Em gritar que não... Sufocando um talvez... Sem saber o que queria, ou como pensar com clareza, com ele quase colado a ela, os braços como algemas em seu corpo, sentido que Daryl estava questionando por um motivo sério. A resposta que lhe desse agora, seria o divisor de águas, definiria a relação que teriam daquele ponto em diante.

"Pelos infernos, mulher! Se estava... Diga." Ele murmurou encostando todo o corpo nela, fazendo-a compreender que estava pronto se ela quisesse, esperando que ela se decidisse a continuarem apenas amigos ou darem um passo além.

"Eu não..." Ela deixou escapar, arquejando quando ele a apertou mais forte, o medo dando lugar à curiosidade, ao desejo. Como seria se ela apenas se deixasse levar sem se preocupar? Imaginando que podia confiar nele em quase tudo. Talvez não passasse de algo de uma só noite. Aquele era Daryl, e isso significava que não era qualquer um. "Eu não estava brincando." Falou baixinho, vencida, deliciada ao vê-lo estremecer.

"Deus! Por que demoramos tanto?" Daryl sussurrou enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando sua pele ali, fazendo com que inclinasse a cabeça para lhe dar maior acesso, o sentido lamber e morder sua carne de um jeito tão sensual e experiente que suas pernas amolecessem, permanecendo de pé apenas por que Daryl a segurava forte, temendo que ela lhe escapasse.

Um caçador e sua presa.

Ele deslizou os lábios para seu ombro, voltando para atacar sua nuca e o início de suas costas, uma mão subindo para agarrar um seio sem qualquer gentileza, enquanto a outra descia para tocar sua barriga, avançando para dentro de sua calça, sem preâmbulos ou vergonhas, direto e firme, procurando-a ávido, tocando seu sexo com volúpia, mergulhando os dedos na sua carne macia e intumescida, úmida e convidativa.

Ela ofegou pelo inesperado. Não imaginava que ele lhe tocaria tão intimamente, segundos depois de dizer que sim a ele e a tudo o que seu corpo excitado lhe prometia.

"Carol... vamos para outro lugar." Ele proferiu dando-se conta de onde estavam, sem afastar a mão de seu centro, um dedo lhe afagando duro, fazendo Carol gemer baixinho e ele sorrir entre tímido e provocante, claramente sabendo o que estava fazendo, o que queria e tomando, sem medos e mais demoras.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou abrindo os olhos e se virando para olhá-lo, sem entender nada do que ele dissera, não quando tinha aquela grande mão ainda lhe acariciando com aquela intimidade que julgara impossível.

"Vamos para a torre." Ele dissera e apontou para o local com a cabeça. Ela olhou na direção mencionada, sentindo-se vazia quando ele afastou as mãos de seu corpo e arrumou sua roupa com gentileza.

"Daryl?" Sussurrou quando ele recuou um passo.

Ele olhou para ela, toda ela, depois para o chão e novamente para seu rosto, decidido.

"Já esperamos demais." Ele disse segurando sua mão e a conduzindo ao local do outro lado do portão. "Volto em um minuto." Dissera deixando-a sozinha por um momento ao pé da escada, retornando quando ela já estava na parte superior, carregava sua besta, um saco de dormir e sua mochila.

Ela ficou parada observando ele organizar algo que parecia aconchegante, se levassem em conta onde estavam e toda merda do mundo ao redor. O local mais limpo do que ela poderia esperar. E uma suspeita de que ele premeditara tudo naquela noite, de alguma maneira, a assaltou.

"Não é um hotel cinco estrelas." Ele comentou com aquele sotaque que não o definia, mas o tornava muito mais desejável. "Droga, acho que até um hotel de beira de estrada é melhor do que isso." Ele ironizou, soando um pouco envergonhado, colocando a besta em um canto e se recostando na parede, voltando a lhe observar. "Não é lugar para trazer uma dama, mas é tudo que posso oferecer." Terminou meio que esperando que ela demonstrasse algum tipo de decepção com o que lhe oferecia, mas Carol apenas lhe olhava assustada, um pouco perdida agora que ele não a tocava, provocava e deixava sua mente obscurecida pelo desejo.

"Está tudo bem." Ela disse.

"Está?" Ele perguntou cruzando os braços. "Já se arrependeu? Isso seria meu recorde."

Naquelas poucas palavras e na dor que seu rosto esboçou, Carol viu um mundo de verdades, como se Daryl já tivesse sido decepcionado muitas vezes e de muitas formas; magoado por outras mulheres, que talvez só enxergassem nele um homem sexy e exótico, alguém para se viver uma aventura, mas não para ser levado a sério. E a amargura que viu em seus olhos pareceu lhe machucar também, por que, de certa forma, havia imaginado desfrutar com ele apenas uma noite avulsa de prazer, se iludindo ao imaginar que pudesse se contentar com tão pouco, quando o desejara por meses.

"Não me arrependi." Falou se aproximando dele. "Estou um pouco assustada, Daryl."

"Não vou machucar você. "Ele respondeu se afastando da parede, chegando perto dela. "Não sou um bicho do mato... Não totalmente." Ele murmurou. "Também posso ser gentil, sabe."

Colocando as mãos ao redor de seu rosto, baixou a cabeça, tocando-a com doçura inicialmente, aprofundando o beijo aos poucos, até puxá-la e lhe abraçar. A boca na dela, se afastando e retornando, chupando e mordendo seus lábios, para voltar a lhe beijar com calma e depois se apartar um pouco arfante.

Aquele era o primeiro beijo que trocavam. Carol sentiu o gosto dele calar fundo em sua língua, uma mistura de tabaco e algo indefinido. Ao contrário do que imaginou, foi bom e tão diferente dos beijos molhados e pegajosos de seu marido, que ela não pensou duas vezes em se aproximar para se beijarem novamente.

"Deveríamos ter feito isso antes." Ele sussurrou sorrindo, puxando apressado a camisa e sutiã que ela vestia, deixando seus seios expostos apenas por alguns segundos em que se afastou para admirá-los, antes de baixar a cabeça e tomar um deles na boca, sugar e lamber o mamilo, a carne macia, pálida e cheirosa.

Carol estremeceu de prazer, um pouco mais assustada, temendo naquele momento que ele lhe achasse velha. Seu corpo estava em forma, mas os anos e uma gravidez deixaram suas marcas. Além de tudo ele era mais jovem e, apesar de deixá-la se sentindo uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro, ela já não o era e nunca realmente tivera um corpo que chamasse a atenção.

Afastando-se um pouco relutante ele puxou pela cabeça a camisa que vestia, sem tempo para abrir botões, tirando as botas e chutando-as para longe, depois a agarrou e ergueu, fazendo-a dar um pequeno grito de susto e se agarrar ao seu pescoço, sentindo as mãos dele enterradas em suas nádegas.

Manteve-a naquela posição por um tempo, até que a depositou sobre a cama improvisada, puxando sua calça e calcinha com sofreguidão, arrancando tudo junto com as botas, abrindo suas pernas e se acomodando ali, para deslizar uma mão de seus seios até seu ventre, afastar um pouco mais sua coxa, beijar sua barriga e descer até chegar ao seu sexo.

"Daryl." Ela gritou colocando uma mão na boca e enterrando a outra nos cabelos dele, tentando detê-lo e se afastar. Daryl a segurou pelos quadris, beijando um pouco mais abaixo, a língua afagando seu centro, os lábios beijando e saboreando a carne inchada, erguendo os olhos para observá-la, enquanto a sugava, querendo saber se estava na direção certa.

A face dela era um misto de sensações. Entre estas ele podia discernir com clareza o prazer no rosto afogueado, mas Carol parecia temer o que estava sentindo, as mãos o empurrando, tentando detê-lo. Daryl agarrou-as, segurando-as enquanto enterrava a boca um pouco mais nela, sentindo o cheiro de mulher e limpeza, seu gosto deixando seu próprio sexo duro e dolorido.

"Daryl, por favor." Ela pediu e ele não sabia o que ela queria que ele fizesse, parasse ou seguisse em frente. Indeciso e temendo machucá-la de alguma maneira, se afastou, largando suas mãos e deslizando sobre ela até estarem face a face novamente.

"Quero você." Ele disse pegando novamente uma das mãos delicadas, guiando-a e colocando sobre seu membro por cima da calça, apertando sua palma para que ela sentisse o quanto estava maciço e pulsante, pronto e esperando que ela se entregasse totalmente. "Não vou machucar você." Ele prometeu novamente, como se precisasse que ela entendesse que não era um bruto, ainda que estivesse tão excitado que parecia agir como um. Querendo que ela compreendesse que aquela promessa não se referia apenas ao ato físico. Que também nunca feriria seus sentimentos.

"Nunca estive com ninguém além de meu marido." Ela respondeu, explicando suas reservas, físicas e emocionais.

Daryl se afastou um pouco olhando para Carol, observando seu lábio tremendo, seus olhos úmidos, chegando enfim a compreender que ela não temia que ele fosse um maldito caipira que iria montar nela como um bicho no cio e ir embora depois. Havia uma fragilidade ali, como se ela não se achasse boa o suficiente, atraente e experiente o bastante para lhe satisfazer.

Foi como uma revelação, numa noite em que elas estavam chegando aos montes e se amontoando ao seu redor. Se erguendo, tirou a calça, rasgou o pacote da camisinha, colocou-a com experiência e voltou para a mulher que vinha lhe deixando louco há meses.

"Confia em mim?" Murmurou se encaixando entre as pernas dela, tocando seus sexos, roçando, mas sem penetrá-la. "Carol?"

"Confio. Sabe que confio." Ela respondeu sentindo que ele começava a lhe invadir.

"Sempre?" Daryl falou estremecendo.

"Sempre." Ela respondeu agarrando os ombros dele ao senti-lo ir mais fundo, a carne quase lhe machucando enquanto o tomava completamente.

"Quero você." Ele falou beijando sua boca, saindo e retornando de dentro dela. "Desejei estar com você durante todas as noites, desde que me beijou na fazenda."

Enquanto se mexia dentro dela ele continuou falando, sussurrando em seu ouvido, dizendo o quanto a achava atraente, que adorara o sabor de seu sexo, que ela estava quente, úmida, e dolorosamente apertada, do jeito que ele gostava. Movendo-se o tempo todo. Seus ventres se encontrando e se afastando, até que as palavras ficaram desconexas e os dois aceleraram, ofegantes, gemendo, suados e se agarrando um ao outro, a beira de algo que precisavam muito. Com Carol murmurando seu nome a cada nova investida de seu membro, atingindo o clímax com ele ainda segurando sua própria liberação, até que vê-la completamente satisfeita foi seu estopim. Gozando por fim, sem conseguiu mais se conter. A mulher sob seu corpo o apertando em seus espasmos, lhe descontrolando e lhe entregando um orgasmo tão poderoso que seu corpo todo estremeceu e Daryl gemeu enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, fraco e esgotado.

Levou alguns minutos para que ele percebesse que a esmagava. As pernas dela ainda enlaçando a sua cintura. Afastou-se um momento para retirar a proteção, voltando a se deitar sobre ela, a respiração ainda descompassada, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para aliviar seu peso. Depois olhou para Carol, sorrindo um pouco envergonhado, lhe dando um beijo carinhoso para esconder parte de sua própria timidez ao pensar no que acabaram de fazer e no como aquilo fora excelente.

Carol acariciou seu rosto, afastando seu cabelo para trás da orelha, os olhos cravados nos seus, a imagem de uma mulher satisfeita. E aquilo, aquela sensação, muito mais do que o deleite decorrente do sexo que tiveram, lhe deu um prazer maior e mais substancial.

"Queria que pudesse se ver agora." Daryl falou alisando sua bochecha com o polegar. "A mulher mais bonita que já vi."

"Verdade?" Ela perguntou tímida. Ele confirmou, sacudindo a cabeça daquele seu jeito peculiar quando queria afirmar algo. E Carol se recriminou por ter se sentindo temerosa e assustada, quando sabia que ele nunca a decepcionaria ou magoaria se pudesse evitar.

Rolando Daryl deitou de costas, puxando a mochila para servir de travesseiro, depois a trouxe para seu peito e a segurou ali enquanto agarrava sua blusa e retirava o cigarro e o isqueiro do bolso, acendendo, tragando e expelindo a fumaça com prazer.

Carol sorriu lembrando que aquele era o último cigarro, reservado para uma ocasião especial. E, pela primeira vez, não se importou com aquele hábito horrível, até achando sexy o modo como ele tragava, enquanto lhe olhava com volúpia, a mão afagando seu cabelo curto com doçura, depois descendo para alisar suas costas nuas, toda a sua figura a fazendo se sentir segura e protegida.

"Pookie." Ela murmurou depois dos longos minutos em que apenas o observou fumar, lembrando e pensando alto.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou sem entender.

Carol hesitou um momento, mas achou que seria bobagem não falar. Cruzando os braços sobre o peito dele, apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos e sorriu, gostando de observar aquele Daryl relaxado, o rosto livre de tensões e preocupações.

"Sofia tinha um urso de pelúcia... Ela o chamava de Pookie, por causa de algum desenho que vivia assistindo." Ela explicou, mesmo que ele lhe achasse um pouco boba. "Quando era pequena, ela me dizia que ele iria nos proteger dos monstros." Carol falou com saudade na voz, mas curada o suficiente para não sofrer com a lembrança. "Você é meu Pookie."

"Sou um ursinho de pelúcia, depois do que fizemos?" Daryl perguntou rindo alto e jogando o cigarro longe, após apagá-lo no chão. Se levantando, sentando e puxando-a para ele.

"Meu Pookie." Ela murmurou novamente quando ele a colocou sobre o colo, a mão afagando seu seio, beijando-a com ardor, o membro duro se insinuando entre seus corpos

"Vou lhe mostrar o que esse Pookie pode fazer... Novamente." Ele respondeu com os olhos brilhando, sorrindo, amando Carol durante toda aquela noite.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Juro que quando Carol chamou Daryl de Pookie (pooky) na série, me lembrei de um ursinho de pelúcia, sem saber por que, até que pesquisei e descobri que é o nome do ursinho do Garfield. Talvez não tenha sido a intenção dos roteiristas, mas gosto de pensar que sim._


End file.
